M.O.D.A.M. (Watcher Datafile)
M.O.D.A.M. unknown secret AIM mutated one of their female agents into a large-headed creature. This agent claimed to be Henry Pym's deceased first wife, Maria Troyvana. Pym took her in, believing she was his late wife, but she was secretly a spy and returned to AIM. There, she was further mutated into a being nearly identical in appearance to MODOK called SODAM (Specialized Organism Designed for Aggressive Maneuvers). In this new form, she opposed Hawkeye and Dr. Pym. Her code name was later changed to MODAM (Mental Organism Designed for Aggressive Maneuvers). Her first assignment as MODAM was acquiring Quasar's quantum bands. Omega Red believed that MODAM was not Maria Troyvana, but Olinka Barankova, a woman who had once betrayed him. However, MODAM herself stated that "AIM personnel files are routinely falsified". She vanished when A.I.M. sent her in to attempt to fix a breach in reality, caused by a defective Cosmic Cube. MODAM was empowered through artificial acceleration of her brain tissue growth by means of mutagenic chemicals and radiation, plus cybernetic implants. As a result, she possesses a supernatural intellect, and the ability to project psionic force for a number of effects, including: concussive energy, generation of heat, and protective fields. She also possesses limited telepathy and imposition of her will upon others. MODAM's headband contains equipment which aids her in the focusing of her psionic powers. MODAM is permanently encased within an exo-skeletal shell of life-supporting machinery which augments her musculature, provides mobility, and performs various bodily functions. Sensors equipped throughout the exoskeleton monitor both her body's functions and the system's mechanical functions and transmit this data telemetrically to AIM headquarters. Thus they monitor both her blood sugar level and her rocket fuel level. MODAM is equipped with two telescoping tentacle-like arms within which her own arms fit. Each terminates in a pronged "hand". Maximum elongation of these arms is 15 feet (4.6 m). MODAM's "hover-chair" contains anti-gravity generators enabling it to hover and chemically fueled rocket boosters to propel it. MODAM's musculature is atrophied (at least proportionally) while her head has been enlarged. Thus she is physically dependent on the exoskeleton provided by her hover-chair for physical support and movement. Affiliations Solo D10, Buddy D6, Team D8 Distinctions A.I.M. Special Ops, Designed For Aggressive Maneuvers, Evolutionarily Advanced Power Sets EVOLVED ORGANISM Mental Blast D10, Mind Control D8, Psychic Resistance D10, Superhuman Intellect D10, Telepathy D8 SFX: A.I.M. Resources. Spend a D6 doom die to step up a Science-, Tech-, or Vehicle based resource or asset until the end of the next action scene. SFX: Killer Apps. Step back the highest die in an attack action pool to add a D6 and step up physical stress inflicted. SFX: Probability Prediction. When you add a die from the doom pool to M.O.D.A.M.’s pool including an Evolved Organism power, double that die. You may keep an extra effect die as a probability-related asset. SFX: Tactical Scan. Spend a doom die to add Telepathy (or step up if already in your pool) and reroll all dice on a reaction. Limit: Exhausted. Shutdown any Evolved Organism power and step up lowest doom die or add a D6 to the doom pool. Recover power by activating an opportunity. MOBILE PLATFORM Comm D8, Enhanced Durability D8, Flight D8, Sensors D8, Stretching D8, Superhuman Strength D10 SFX: A.I.M. Network. When using Comm or Sensors involving allied characters, vehicles or facilities, double Comm or Sensors. SFX: Electric Shock Field. On a successful reaction against a Physical melee attack, inflict Physical stress with your effect die at no cost, or spend a D8 doom die to step it up by +1. SFX: Grapple. When creating restraining-, or movement-hindering complications on a target, add a D6 and step up your effect die, SFX: Immunity. Spend D6 from the doom pool to ignore stress, trauma, or complications from airborne poisons or diseases, radiation, or chemicals. Limit: Charged System. Shutdown highest-rated Mobile Platform power to add that power die to the doom pool. Activate an opportunity to recover the power. Limit: Massive Head. Shutdown Mobile Platform powers when suffering from any complication involving M.O.D.A.M.’s body. Remove complication to recover powers. Specialties Business Expert D10, Combat Expert D8, Covert Master D10, Psych Expert D8, Science Master D10, Tech Expert D8 Category:Datafile Category:Watcher Datafile Category:A.I.M. Category:Femizons